Jack Black
Thomas Jack „JB“ Black, Jr (* 28. August 1969 in Santa Monica, Kalifornien) ist ein US-amerikanischer thumb|144pxSchauspieler und Sänger der Band Tenacious D. Leben Nach dem Besuch der Highschool folgte ein Studium an der Universität von Los Angeles (UCLA). Dort wurde er Mitglied in einer Schauspielertruppe von Tim Robbins und spielte 1992 auch in dessen Film Bob Roberts mit. Nach kleineren Rollen in Serien, wie etwa Akte X, erreichte er im Jahr 2000 erste internationale Bekanntheit mit dem Film High Fidelity. An der Seite von Gwyneth Paltrow gelang ihm im Jahr 2001 der endgültige Durchbruch im Film Schwer verliebt. Er hat auch in den Filmen School of Rock, King Kong sowie Kings of Rock - Tenacious D eine Hauptrolle gespielt. Weitere Bekanntheit erlangte er vor allem als Mitgründer und Sänger der komödiantischen Rock-Band Tenacious D. Diese gründete er zusammen mit seinem Schauspielkollegen Kyle Gass, den er im Alter von 16 Jahren kennen lernte. Mit ihm spielte er auch im gleichnamigen Film Kings of Rock – Tenacious D. Seit dem 14. März 2006 ist Jack Black mit Tanya Haden, einer Cellistin und Tochter der Jazz-Größe Charlie Haden, verheiratet. Die beiden kennen einander bereits seit dem gemeinsamen Besuch der privaten Crossroads-Highschool. Aus der Verbindung gingen zwei gemeinsame Söhne (geboren 2006 und 2008) hervor. Neben seiner Arbeit als Schauspieler und Musiker trat Black in der Vergangenheit auch als Moderator in Erscheinung, so beispielsweise 2002 gemeinsam mit der Schauspielerin Sarah Michelle Gellar bei den MTV Movie Awards oder bei den „Nick Kids' Choice Award 2008“. Filme *1992: Bob Roberts *1993: Airborne *1993: Demolition Man *1994: Die unendliche Geschichte III (The Never Ending Story III) *1995: Waterworld – Pilot *1995: Akte X (Episode: Blitzschlag) *1995: Dead Man Walking *1996: Bud & Doyle – Total Bio (Bio–Dome) – Tenacious D *1996: Cable Guy – Die Nervensäge *1996: The Fan *1996: Mars Attacks! *1997: Der Schakal (The Jackal) *1997: Bongwater *1998: Der Staatsfeind Nr. 1 (Enemy of the State) *1998: Ich weiß noch immer, was du letzten Sommer getan hast (I Still Know What You Did Last Summer) *1999: Das schwankende Schiff (Cradle Will Rock) *1999: Jesus’ Son – The Funny Life of Fuckhead *2000: High Fidelity *2001: Zickenterror (Saving Silverman) *2001: Schwer verliebt (Shallow Hal) *2001: Nix wie raus aus Orange County (Orange County) *2002: Ice Age – Zeke *2003: School of Rock *2004: Neid (Envy) *2004: Anchorman – Die Legende von Ron Burgundy *2004: Große Haie – Kleine Fische (Shark Tale) – Lenny *2005: King Kong *2006: Nacho Libre *2006: Kings of Rock – Tenacious D (Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny) *2006: Liebe braucht keine Ferien (The Holiday) *2007: Margot und die Hochzeit (Margot at the Wedding) *2007: Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story *2008: Abgedreht (Be Kind Rewind) *2008: Kung Fu Panda – Po *2008: Tropic Thunder *2009: Year One - Aller Anfang ist schwer *2010: iCarly (Fernsehserie, Folge 4x06) *2010: Gullivers Reisen - Da kommt was auf uns zu (Gullivers Travel) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (Stimme) Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Prominente Kategorie:US-Amerikanische Schauspieler